Windpelz
|Rang1=Junges |RName1=Unbekannt |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Windpfote (Breezepaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Windpelz (Breezepelt) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=HeideschweifKates Blog |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Brindlekit, Smokekit |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=Nachtwolke |Familie4=Vater |FName4=Krähenfeder |Familie5=Halbschwester |FName5=Distelblatt |Familie6=Halbbrüder |FName6=Häherfeder, Löwenglut |Mentor=Hellschweif |Schüler=Brockenpelz |lebend=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, The Apprentice's Quest, Bramblestar's Storm, Distelblatts Geschichte, Mistystar's Omen, Dovewing's Silence |erwähnt=Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Windpelz (Original: Breezepelt) ist ein schlanker, schwarzer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und dornunscharfen Krallen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Er ist der Sohn von Krähenfeder und Nachtwolke. :Als Häherpfote zu ertrinken droht, ist Windpfote gemeinsam mit Krähenfeder, Heidepfote und Hellschweif dabei und rettet ihn. Heidepfote und Windpfote begegnen Löwenpfote auf der Großen Versammlung. Die Kätzin meint, es sei kaum zu glauben, aber Windpfote könne richtig witzig sein, wenn er einen guten Tag habe. Windpfote tritt außerdem gegen Löwenpfote beim Jagen an, wobei sie in einem alten Dachsbau verschüttet werden. Häherpfote kann sie jedoch noch rechtzeitig retten. Fluss der Finsternis :Er ist bei der Großen Versammlung dabei. Der schwarze Kater nennt Millie ein Hauskätzchen. Windpfote ist außerdem darüber erstaunt, dass seine Mentorin Hellschweif sie sehr freundschaftlich begrüßt, als wären sie alte Freunde. Am Ende des Buches ist er mit Heidepfote gemeinsam in den unterirdischen Höhlen, um nach Igeljunges, Grasjunges und Schwalbenjunges zu suchen. Er ist missbilligend gegenüber den DonnerClan-Katzen, als auch sie in die Tunnel kommen, um zu helfen. Er vertraut Häherpfote, der sie zu den Jungen führen will, erst nicht, erkennt später dann aber, dass er ihnen wirklich den richtigen Weg zeigt. Als sie die Jungen zurückbringen wollen und es regnet, motzt er Häherpfote an, wenn er sie da reingeführt habe, könnte er sie auch wieder herausbringen. Verbannt :Er wird von Kurzstern mit seinem Vater Krähenfeder in die Berge zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers geschickt. Den anderen Katzen fällt auf, dass sein Vater ihn nicht so liebevoll behandelt, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn eigentlich behandelt. right|170px Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er ist froh, bald wieder bei seinem Clan zu sein. Er kommt mit Löwenpfote und Distelpfote von der Jagd zurück. Während er sich ein Lob seines Vaters Krähenfeder wegen des gefangenen, fetten Kaninchens wünscht, wird er zornig, als dieser Löwenpfote lobt. Laut Windpfote halten sich DonnerClan-Katzen immer für etwas Besseres. Lange Schatten :Er ist jetzt ein Krieger und hat den Namen Windpelz. Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Er trifft zufällig Häherfeder an der Grenze zum WindClan und sagt, Häherfeder dürfe keine Heilerkatze sein oder zu einem Clan gehören, weil er eine HalbClan-Katze ist. Später greift er Häherfeder am Mondsee an und versucht, ihn zu töten. Er wird aber von Honigfarn aufgehalten. Fernes Echo :Im Prolog kämpft er im Wald der Finsternis mit Habichtfrost, verliert aber mehr oder weniger. Als Tigerstern zu ihnen stößt, sagt er zu Windpelz, er müsse härter an seinen Techniken arbeiten. Stimmen der Nacht :Er kämpft gegen Löwenglut, da der ihm seine Beute wegnimmt. Seine Eltern schauen auf den Kampf und unternehmen nichts. Dann kommen Blattsee und Rußherz mit Taubenpfote. Blattsee geht dazwischen und ist sauer auf Krähenfeder, da dieser tatenlos zusieht, wie seine Kinder kämpfen. Als Windpelz Blattsee angreift, zieht ihn Krähenfeder weg, was Nachtwolke eifersüchtig werden lässt. Nachtwolke ist sauer auf Blattsee und alle gehen wieder. Er wird von Efeupfote im Wald der Finsternis gesehen. Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :Als Efeusee Ameisenpelz tötet, schwört er Rache und sagt, sie seien keine Clan-Gefährten. Die letzte Hoffnung :Bei dem Kampf kämpft er auf Seiten des Waldes der Finsternis und meint zu Efeusee, dass er es gern tut. Die Welt der Clans Cats of the Clans :Stein sagt, dass Nachtwolke schwer zu mögen sei, da sie Krähenfeder und ihren Sohn Windpfote besitzen will. Windpfote teilt ihre Arroganz, aber möglicherweise kann man ihm verzeihen, dass er sofort bereit ist, Blut für seinen Clan zu vergießen. Er hat Gerüchte über seinen Vater gehört und darüber, dass er nicht loyal dem WindClan gegenüber sei und eine Schwäche bei anderen, fremden Katzen hätte. Er weiß nicht, dass die Schwäche einen Namen hat, aber er will nicht, dass seine Clan-Kameraden das selbe über ihn denken. Er ist das, was Kurzstern am meisten braucht: ein leidenschaftlicher, mutiger, loyaler Krieger des WindClans mit dem Glauben, jeden Kampf gewinnen zu können. Aber Windpfote muss lernen, dass ein Kampf von Grund auf unfair ist, wenn Geheimnisse in den Schatten lauern und die Katzen um ihn herum das Vermächtnis von Fehlern und schlechtem Urteilsvermögen noch nicht hinter sich gelassen haben. The Ultimate Guide :''Folgt}} Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte : Dovewing's Silence :''Folgt}} Kurzgeschichten ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :''Folgt ''Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :''Folgt Sonstiges *Er ist ein Nachkomme von Wind, weil seine Großmutter Aschenfuß entfernt von ihr abstammt. *In After Sunset: We Need to Talk wird zunächst erwähnt, dass Nachtwolke und Krähenfeder mehrere Junge hatten. **Kate erklärte jedoch, dass Windpelz das einzige Junge der beiden sei und dieser Fehler nur unterlaufen sei, weil die weitere Handlung zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht genau festgelegt war.Kates Blog *Windpelz wird in Verbannt als Krieger bezeichnet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Schüler ist. *Kate meinte auf ihrem Blog, dass sie die Idee mag, dass Nachtwolke und Windpelz nach dem Kampf in Die letzte Hoffnung flüchten, um Streuner zu werden und Krähenfeder den WindClan verlässt, um sie zu finden.Kates Blog Familie *Gefährtin: Heideschweif *Töchter: Brindlekit, Smokekit *Mutter: Nachtwolke *Vater: Krähenfeder *Halbschwester: Distelblatt *Halbbrüder: Häherfeder, Löwenglut *Großmutter: Aschenfuß *Großvater: LahmfußBrief an Victoria Holmes *Urgroßmutter: Meadowslip *Urgroßvater: Hickorynose *Halbonkel: Adlerjunges *Halbonkel/Halbtanten: Zwei unbekannte Katzen *Halbnichten: Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe *Halbneffe: Fernsong *Großtante: Sorrelpaw *Großonkel: Pigeonpaw *Entfernte Verwandte: Wind, Gorsestar, Mottenflug, Aschenjunges, Staubnase, Sonnenflaum Character Art Breezepaw.bySilber.png|Schüler Breezepelt.bySilber.png|Krieger Zitate Quellen en:Breezepeltfi:Viimaturkkifr:Pelage de Brumeru:Ветерокnl:Briespoot Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere